Marina Sirtis
Marina Sirtis (1955 - ) Film Deaths: *'''Blind Date '''[[Blind Date (1984)|''(Deadly Seduction)]]' (1984)' [''Hooker]: Dissected (off-screen) with a scalpel by James Daughton, after he ties her to her bed and draws a diagram on her chest to prepare her for "surgery." The scene cuts away with Marina screaming as James pulls out the scalpel. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Eric) *''Death Wish 3 (1985)'' [Maria]: Fatally injured while being raped by a group of thugs; she dies (off-screen) some time afterwards. We learn of her death when her husband informs Charles Bronson. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Waxwork II: Lost in Time'' (1992) [Gloria]: Hanged by the supernatural forces in the house; her body is later re-animated by the forces to attack Zach Galligan. (Thanks to Christopher and PortsGuy) *''Star Trek: Generations (1994)'' [Counselor Deanna Troi]: Killed in an explosion along with Michael Dorn, Whoopi Goldberg, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Gates McFadden, Patti Yasutake and the rest of the crew, when Malcolm McDowell fires a missile into the sun; their deaths are undone when Patrick Stewart goes back in time and stops Malcolm. (Thanks to Neil and PortsGuy) *''The Grudge 3 (2009)'' [Gretchen]: Jaw torn off and eyes gouged out (off-screen) by Aiko Horiuchi's ghost after Aiko emerges from Marina's painting. Her body is shown afterwards when Gil McKinney discovers her. (Thanks to Ryan) *''Finders Keepers (2014)'' [Janine]: Trips over wire falling down her stairs. Her body is later found in Jaime Pressly's garden with her throat slit. TV Deaths: *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect (1992)'' [Counselor Deanna Troi]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else on board) when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time loop, this is repeated several times until Brent Spiner succeeds in preventing the collision. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Man of the People'' (1992) [Counselor Deanna Troi]: Is briefly clinically dead when Gates McFadden stops her vital signs, to break the connection from a being that was draining Marina's life-force and causing her to age rapidly. '' (Thanks to PortsGuy)'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things Part 1'' (1994) [Counselor Deanna Troi]: Is revealed to have died (in unspecified circumstances) at some point between the "present" of the series and the "25 years later" sequences. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Gargoyles: Future Tense (1996; animated)'' [Demona]: Vanished into nothingness after Xanatos (voiced by Jonathan Frakes) electrocutes her. Near the end of the episode, it was revealed to be Puck's (voiced by Brent Spiner) illusion; Demona survives the entire series. *''The Closer: L.A. Woman (2005)'' [Layla Moktari]: Presumably executed (off-screen) after being deported to her home country; she is still alive at the end of the episode, but the implication of her fate is pretty clear. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Annihilation Earth'' (2009 TV film) [Paxton]: Killed (along with everybody else on Earth) in an explosion after she orders Luke Goss to shut down a supercollider, resulting in the destruction of the entire planet. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Titans: Hank and Dawn'' (2018) [Marie Granger]: Accidentally run over by a van (along with Elliot Knight) while Marina and her daughter (Minka Kelly) are speaking to Elliot and Alan Ritchson. Video Game Deaths: *'''Mass Effect ''(2007) '[Matriarch Benezia] Fatally wounded during her battle with Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale; she remains alive just long enough to shake off Peter Jessop's mental control and say her goodbyes before finally succumbing. Gallery marinasirtisfinderskeepers3.png|Marina Sirtis in Finders Keepers Category:1955 Births Category:Actresses Category:Producers Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dislocated jaw Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Dream death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:Death scenes by jaw trauma Category:Death scenes by jaw removal Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by dissection Category:Death scenes by bodily dissection Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by bone removal Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by truck accident Category:Death scenes by truck crash Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by van Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Nude Category:Nudity Category:Performers who posed nude Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:People murdered by Kayako